


Dude, I'll Just Wear Sunglasses By sevdrag (seventhe)

by Llyan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyan/pseuds/Llyan
Summary: Translation





	Dude, I'll Just Wear Sunglasses By sevdrag (seventhe)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dude, I'll Just Wear Sunglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604827) by [sevdrag (seventhe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/pseuds/sevdrag). 



Bucky的电话响了，来电人是Natalia。好奇怪，大白天的，她这是干什么。

“喂？”

“James，”哈，她听上去清醒得很，似乎有些慌张，也像是被什么事逗到了。“多谢你接了。”

“别见外，”Bucky说。他可不敢拒接统辖这座城市的女领主的电话。哪怕他和Nat是老朋友了。

“你得帮我办个事儿，”Natalia说。看来并不是什么公事，只是他和Nat很久以来的惯例：她白天做不了的事，由他出手；他在满月时的麻烦，她来摆平。这么多年过去，他们两个人达成了这样的共识，彼此之间还是多少可以互相信任的。

“挺好，”Bucky说，“今天我正好有空。”Stevie的支气管炎又犯了，现在正躺在医院里；而Bucky现在正在医院对面的咖啡店门口，刚从里面走出来。“我该如何为您效劳呢，尊贵的女士？”

Natalia发出了一个细小的声音，Bucky很确定，她没想让他听见。“132街上有家叫Romeo的披萨店，那儿的停车场里有辆车，蓝色的尼桑。看好车后备箱里的东西，不然我会心疼的。你帮我把车开走，目的地发短信给你，开到之后在那等着，会有人去接手。”她顿了顿。“不许打开后备箱。”

“行吧，”Bucky拖长了声应道，他知道吸血鬼们的小伎俩在太阳光底下总会变得不太灵，但Nat居然为这种事来找他，也是够奇怪的。“但你也知道，我总能闻出来的，不是么？”

电话里传来一声叹息，Bucky很确定，这次她是故意让他听见的。“他跟我说，不许告诉别人，”Natalia说，“但是这家伙活该被笑话。Clint昨天晚上在外面待得太久了，现在只好把自己关在后备箱里，免得被晒死。”

Bucky从来没遇到过Natalia家的这个Clint，但听说过他。他知道Clint是Nat的副手，他们两个在一起很久了，从在布达佩斯那时候起就认识——与此同时，他也听了很多有的没的，让他暗自觉得，在所有的吸血鬼里，Clint一定是最蹩脚的那个。“今年这都几次了？”

“算上这次，是三次，”Nat听上去像是一个母亲在谈论自家的熊孩子，虽然崩溃恼火，却又带着点溺爱。

“好，”Bucky应着。去救Nat家的蠢货，他可没法推辞。“我这就过去。你欠我一次。”

“我知道，”Natalia换回了她作为领主时的语气。“Clinton自己会懂得还债的。”

行吧，Bucky想着，也真是够搞笑的。

 

Bucky找到那辆车的时候已经快中午了，他想去买点披萨吃，不过转念一想，他决定先去告诉Natalia家那只蠢到没边的吸血鬼，有人来帮忙了。那辆车一点都不显眼，看得出是饱经风霜了，一侧的尾灯上盖着几层胶布。Bucky敲了敲后备箱。“有人吗？”

他听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，还有几声闷哼，然后一个沙哑的声音应道：“嗯？”

“嗨，”Bucky解释道，“Natalia叫我来的。”

“哦，谢天谢地，”那个声音说。“你买了几个贝果*？”

Bucky不由眨眨眼。“你说啥？”

“啥个大头鬼，”那个声音回道。“你给我带了几个贝果？”

Bucky一头雾水，抬头向四周张望着，想看看这儿是不是还有另外一辆蓝色尼桑，后备箱里塞着另一个蠢货。“贝果？”

“啊，Nat，不。”那个声音哼哼唧唧地抱怨着。Bucky灵敏的听力捕捉到了一些挪动的声音，听上去像是某个人失望地躺平了。“我明明跟她说了，让她顺便派人给我带几个贝果。”

“吸血鬼不是不吃东西吗？”虽然Bucky知道吸血鬼不吃东西，但还是用了疑问的语气，因为他实在想不明白，自己这是给卷进什么幺蛾子里来了。

“吸血鬼只是用不着吃东西，”那个声音纠正他，“除了一样，你知道的。但我现在就是很馋贝果吃。”

“天啊，”Bucky小声叨咕了一句。然后就是一阵无言，他和那个藏在车里只闻其声的蠢货都不说话了。

“我认识你吗？你认识我吗？”

Bucky摇摇头，虽然他知道对方根本看不见。“我听别人说起过你。我是James。姓Barnes。”

“James？Tasha的狼人？”那个声音听起来异常兴奋。“哦天呐，我就要亲眼见着你了？真他妈等了够久。哦，顺便，我是Clint。”

“这我知道，”Bucky说，他感到心好累，又忍不住想笑。“前提是，你可别不小心把自己晒死了，所以让我先挪挪车吧。”

“我这儿有张毯子呢，”Clint说着，像是被侮辱了似的。说得好像凭张破毯子，就能保护吸血鬼不被晒死似的。这家伙脑子莫不是有什么毛病？Bucky叹了口气，屈起手指敲了敲后备箱盖，然后坐到驾驶座上，开始翻车钥匙。

“哦，别忘了在路上停一下，买两个贝果，行吗？我给你现金。”

 

Natalia给他发来的地址是个私人车库：四周都有围墙，顶上遮得严严实实，只靠一盏丑兮兮的橘黄灯泡勉强照亮。称不上完美无缺，但比那个披萨店的停车场是安全多了。Bucky想起来他听说过的那些故事，有几个吸血鬼就是这么玩完的-打个比方，如果有个车技超烂的哥们停车的时候不小心追了这辆小轿车的尾，那么-噗-Clint就该冒着烟儿被烧死了。天底下竟有这等傻子。

不过，Bucky终究还是半路停下来，买了几个贝果。他们俩聊完那几句之后，他自己也饿了，更何况，如果要在这儿一直守到晚上，那他早晚也是要吃点东西的。现在是冬季，天黑得早，大概再过几个钟头，Clint就可以出来了。

Bucky懒洋洋地倚着后备箱。“我给你这蠢货买了几个贝果，但我怎么给你？”

“这样。”Bucky听见Clint挪动了一阵子，然后像是在踢什么东西-紧接着，尾灯上的胶带就破了个洞，露出一团灰色毯子的轮廓。那毯子显出一只手的样子，作出抓东西的动作。“给我。”

“真他妈见了鬼，”Bucky目瞪口呆。Clint就这么把手伸到太阳底下来了，上面只盖着个毯子，这他妈—

“快他妈把贝果给我，Barnes。”

Bucky赶忙把贝果塞过去，等毯子从洞里缩回去，他手忙脚乱地把胶带贴上，尽可能贴得严实些。哪怕一条小缝都有可能伤着Clint。“真不敢信，为了个破贝果，你就能玩命，永生难道不好吗。”

“喔，我也不敢信，”Clint说着，他听起来很受伤。“只有贝果吗？没有奶酪？没有黄油？我究竟怎么惹着你了，Barnes？”

Bucky用力翻了个白眼，他觉得都能看见自己的脑子了。“下次我给你买个大蒜味的，”他凶巴巴地说，然后半躺在引擎盖上。他发现自己特意调整了位置，挡在太阳光和那个贴着胶布的尾灯之间。不过，这只是为了让Natalia不会伤心而已。

“只要是贝果，都值了，”Clint长长地叹了一口气。“大蒜，也值了。”

 

后备箱里的吸血鬼总算折腾够了，开始睡觉。Bucky知道他们确实喜欢大白天睡觉，但这家伙如果不是在装睡，就是实在累坏了。除了低沉的呼吸声之外，Bucky什么都听不见，说明他根本没在动。

这家伙。哎。

Bucky走到驾驶座旁，坐了进去，拿出手机打开了Love Nikki**。他之所以玩，只是想比Steve打得更高。Steve倒是真心喜欢这个游戏。他现在并没什么玩的心情，但实在是想找个事儿做，所以还是打完了每日任务。傻逼Momo。

他总是忍不住去想Stevie。

实话实说，他应该把Steve Rogers变过来。他一直病怏怏的，如果变成狼人就没这麻烦了，而且他是个好人，不会大惊小怪的，更何况他早就不算外人了。现在每次Steve一生病，就总是用那种眼神盯着Bucky。哎，Steve。

但他也知道，如果Steve想变成狼人，他只会希望被Bucky咬。但Bucky只是。做不到。

他应该做的。如果换成其他任何人咬了Steve，Bucky肯定会把那人大卸八块，让他后悔生在这个世界上。但他就是做不到-他不想亲手把Steve扯进来。变身很痛苦，要疼很久-而且做狼人也不总是那么容易的。

他们不知道谈过多少次，于是现在Steve总会在病床上用那种眼神看着Bucky，这让他恼火极了。

他又拿出一个贝果吃了，一边吃一边想，自己的人生究竟是怎么了。

 

等Bucky从小睡中醒来时，他听见后备箱里传来敲击的声音。像是摩尔斯码，于是专心听了一会。等他听出“我不会放-***”几个字，忍不住嗤笑了一声。

“你这是在钓鱼吗？”他走到后备箱外面，问道。

“才不是，”Clint说，“我这是钓到鱼了。太阳落山了。把我放出去。”

Bucky向四周看了看。天还挺亮，但吸血鬼总能感知到日出和日落的准确时刻，就像他总是能直接感应到月相一样。不论是下弦月还是盈凸月，或是当初升的满月在召唤他的时候。但话说回来，Clint是他见过的最糟的吸血鬼了，天知道他准不准。

于是他说，“干嘛不再多等五分钟，以防万一。”

“噢，”Clint回道，“你居然这么关心我。但我实在受够了这后备箱了，想出去伸伸腿。”

Bucky不赞同地撇撇嘴，但如果换成他，在车里被锁上一整天，也会抓狂的。所以他拿来钥匙开了锁，后备箱盖开了条缝。

“啊，”现在，Clint的声音听上去更低沉沙哑了些。“搭把手吧，哥们。”

于是Bucky掀开后备箱盖，伸出手去-

天呐。

Natalia可没告诉他，她的后备箱吸血鬼好看得一塌糊涂。

Bucky知道吸血鬼们身体里的病毒会让他们的身体变成人类的极致。他也知道很多吸血鬼都喜欢用幻象玩弄别人，引诱他们上钩，直到在猎物眼中，他们会变成世界上最美的人。在他见过的所有人当中，Natalia是最漂亮的一个，所以她家的其他人也都不会差，但-

天杀的。

他眼前的Clint Barton身材高挑而匀称。他穿得很随意-身为吸血鬼，上身却只穿着T恤，牛仔裤上还开着洞，简直是不想活了-但那件T恤勾勒出他宽阔的双肩和漂亮的二头肌，牛仔裤则是低腰的，Clint伸懒腰的时候，Bucky感觉自己身体里的那只狼正跃跃欲试，想要去舔他腰间露出的皮肤。

更别提他的那张脸了，天呐。Clint正咧嘴笑着看向他，乱糟糟的金发四处支棱着。他的眼睛是深沉的蓝绿色。Bucky很确定，这不是什么幻觉，但他照样无法自拔。

“终于，”Clint伸出手。“我早就想见见你了，哥们，真不知道为什么Tasha总是藏着掖着的。”

Bucky和他握了握手，忍不住去想，如果现在让Nat杀了他，是不是已经太晚了。

“不管怎么说，非常感谢，“Clint一边说，一边挠了挠头，尴尬的样子可爱极了。“你看，我请你吃晚饭怎么样？怪我害得你等了一整天。”

“你就是这么还债的？”Bucky问道，他真的非常好奇。Clint只是笑了笑，傻得冒泡，却依然很帅气。

“不，才不是，就当-就当是感谢好了。”他耸耸肩。“Tasha对欠债什么的很上心，她总会找到机会的。我只是偶尔也想有礼貌些罢了。”

“但你又不吃东西。”Bucky指出来，就像他觉得Clint会忘了这码事。“没什么的，我自己随便吃点就行。”

“我喜欢吃汉堡，”Clint说完，就抓住了Bucky的胳膊。“来吧。”

 

*只有野蛮的美国人才会喜欢吃的东西（划掉），为了方便理解可以替换为煎饼果子

**一款类似于奇迹暖暖的游戏，下文的Momo是其中一个角色

***一个比较难解释的网络梗，大概就是标题与链接实际内容不符的一种钓鱼贴


End file.
